Valentina Romanyszyn
Valentina “Val” Romanyszyn is a character in Rooster Teeth's gen:LOCK. They are a former Ukrainian covert agent who thought that they were finished fighting.Anime Mojo Valentina is voiced by Asia Kate Dillon. Valentina was involved in special operations in the Eastern European theater before being recruited into the gen:LOCK program. Appearance Valentina is a tall human of currently female biology, having physically altered their gender a few times. They have pale green eyes, black hair that is dyed purple and styled in dreadlocks and commonly wears black lipstick, both in and out of uniform. They also possess a narrow jawline, high cheekbones and wear purple nail polish at all times. There also appears to be a purple facial tattoo in a spiral design on the left side of their face. In their Experimental Science Unit prototype body armor, they wear a form fitting black suit with purple and gray armor plating over the black body glove, which is highlighted by violet lighting across the suit. They wear a black trench coat, combat boots, an amethyst crop top and black gloves, all accented with purple as their casual attire. Personality Valentina expresses a rather cynical mindset, only fighting battles they are sure to win and believing that the Union will always follow its enemies no matter how far they run. Because of this, they are reluctant to fight on the frontlines, only agreeing to partake in the gen:LOCK program in the first place because they believed it to be a purely scientific endeavor. Valentina appears to feel as though they owe the world nothing after a lifetime of battling the Union in eastern Europe. They originally joined the ESU's gen:LOCK program as a purely scientific endeavor, wishing to leave the battlefield far behind and intend to leave behind "a beautiful corpse, an open bar tab and no regrets." However, after witnessing injured civilians evacuated to the Anvil from a battlefield, Valentina is interested in using Holon to participate in rescue duties. Valentina can become a bit frustrated at times, but they maintain a good nature. They chase after Cameron MacCloud during their initial Holon training when the wily Scot initiates a game of tag under Doctor Weller's orders, clearly enjoying the chance to have some fun with their new tech. Being genderfluid, Valentina has made the most of the advanced medical science available in their era, having transitioned between a masculine and feminine physiques many times over their lifetime. In fact, Valentina enjoys teasing Kazu Iida about their ambiguous origins, stating that they will never tell him what sex they were born as. In a way, Valentina treats their body as clothing for their mind, changing it as necessary. Profile The following information accompanies Valentina's profile in the Character Reveal Teaser #4: NAME: ROMANYSZYN, VALENTINA P RANK: SR SGT (RET) FORMER ASSIGNMENT: VANGUARD FORCE RECON, UKR DETAIL REPORT: SPECIAL OPERATIONS UNIT ████████. RESISTANCE AND INSURGENCY EFFORT SUPPORT, UKRAINE 20XX to 20██. HIGH APTITUDE IN LONG-RANGE MARKSMAN SUPPORT AND STEALTH/CLOSE RANGE COMBAT. Retired 20██. Image Gallery Promotional GenLock Character Sheet Concept Art.png genLOCK Six Together.png Character Reveal Teaser #1 genLOCK preview trailer00016.png genLOCK preview trailer00019.png genLOCK preview trailer00020.png genLOCK preview trailer00021.png Character Reveal Teaser #4 Teaser 4 V 1.jpg Teaser 4 V 2.jpg Teaser 4 V 3.jpg Teaser 4 V 3-0.jpg Teaser 4 V 4.jpg Teaser 4 V 5.jpg Teaser 4 V 6.jpg Teaser 4 V 7.jpg References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity